


Hell Isn't What You Think It Is

by demon60327akuma



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon! Sandy, F/F, Fingerfucking, Human! Cate, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon60327akuma/pseuds/demon60327akuma
Summary: When Cate helped Sandy, a demon, without knowing that she was a demon, she became the royalty of Hell. And when she arrived in hell, she was pulled into a whole new life.





	Hell Isn't What You Think It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Fist things first, shout out to the lovely ladies of the HeistWives Discord. Y'all are the best and this one is for you gays (because we all know how much we need more Candy fics)  
> Second, I apologize if my poor writing doesn't convey my ideas properly. I'm trying my best but writing is just not my strong suit.  
> Third, I try my best to stay in character, but there may be some points where I can't get it quite right. I mean I'm writing Cate into hell and we all know that's not gonna happen, so that's ooc already. So please just go with it, or you know, you can always stop reading if you don't like it I won't be offended or anything.  
> And lastly, I know this chapter may feel a bit rushed especially since they have sex so soon. I can see this as a slow burn, and I had thought about writing it as its own fic, then write a sequel in hell, but I just won't have the time to do that much writing. This is just a prologue after all, and I promise I'll explain some things in the future.  
> Anyway, enjoy reading! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it or have ideas of how to make it better!

“And we’re done for the day.” The director shouted.

Cate sighed and left the set before anyone asked her to go out to a bar or anything. She was too tired for that.

She went back to the hotel and went straight to her room. She considered just flopping onto her bed without showering. But of course she wouldn’t. She went into the bathroom, undressed herself, and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran down her pale skin, as she let the steam relaxed her muscles. She spent a good amount of time in the shower, it was one of the only times she had to herself. When she came out from the bathroom, hair still wet, ready to flop onto the bed, read a little before going to sleep, she was startled by the “thing” on her bed.

Her muscles tensed back up again, lines defined. She walked slowly and carefully back towards her bed, alerted and ready to run if anything happens, When she was close enough to see what was on her bed, she hurried over to take a closer look. Her sheets were dyed red, covered in blood. The “thing” on her bed was another woman. She was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black jeggings. The blood was not visible through the blackness, and to Cate, there was no visible wounds. She wondered if the blood was of the woman or was it someone else’s. She went up closer to see if the woman was okay. Cate tapped the woman’s shoulder lightly, trying to get her attention. The woman was facing down, so Cate couldn’t see her reaction.

The woman didn’t respond at first, which concerned Cate a bit. She tapped the woman’s shoulder a little harder, and she groaned, which startled Cate. Cate asked the woman if she was okay, only to see the woman’s hand twitch. The woman groaned deeply again before flipping onto her back, one hand on the side of her stomach. Cate could now see that the blood was coming from the wound on the side of the woman’s stomach.

“Bloody hell! S-should I take you to the hospital or something? What got you hurt like that?” Cate almost screamed.

“Ugh… I’m alright. Get me some towels and hot water.” The woman hissed and demanded. “And maybe some food and alcohol.”

Cate scrambled to the bathroom to grab a few towels, then filled the ice bucket with hot water. She took the stuff back to the wounded woman, then left again to order some room service. Before she made it out of the room, she paused and looked back to ask the brunette,

“Do you want anything specific to eat? Or drink? Or is anything fine for you?”

“Just get me something!” The woman sounded irritated.

Cate backed out of the room, a bit offended by how the woman spoke. No one talked to her that way, ever. But her manners told her to hold back the urge to fight back, the woman was wounded after all.

About 10 minutes later, Cate went back to the room where the woman was with a bowl of cioppino and a glass of white wine. The woman didn’t seem to be in too much pain. She had lifted her shirt up to examine the wound and wiped away all the blood with the towels and hot water. Cate could now see that the wound was a deep cut, sideways on the woman’s stomach. The blonde gasped,

“Are you certain that you don’t need to get professional help? That seems like a very serious injury.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not that bad really.” The woman responded.

“Alright then. Here’s some food and wine.” Cate passed the tray over to the woman, then suddenly realized that she knew nothing about this woman. If she was in danger, or if she was the threat, or what she should do about her. “Um… What’s your name? And why should I help you instead of calling the police?”

The woman chuckled, “You’ve already helped me this much, and now you’re concerned?” This flustered Cate a bit, but the woman spoke again, “Call me Sandy. And I won’t hurt you, not when you’ve helped me like this.”

“Sure.” Cate was still skeptical, “ Who are you? And what got you hurt?” She pushed.

“Shouldn’t you introduce yourself as well?” Sandy shot back teasingly.

“Cate.” Cate muttered under her breath.

“Cate? Thank you for these.” Sandy said, gesturing towards the tray of food and wine. “And about this, it’s best for you to not get involved, to forget that you’ve seen me today.”

Cate wanted to say something, but the brunette beat her to it again, “Though I’m guessing there’s no way you’re gonna let go of it so easily. And it’s not like I’ll be able to get off on my own right now.” She sighed and took note of Cate’s expression before continuing, knowing that she had to answer the question, “But it really is for your benefit to not know who I am, not for a while at least. All I can say is that someone has been trying to get rid of me for some time now, and he almost succeeded this time.”

“Jesus! You sure he’s not still after you now?” Cate blurred out before thinking, “Oh I’m sorry. That was kinda inconsiderate.”

“It’s fine, and you don’t have to worry about your safety. He won’t find me for a while here. Anyway, you think you can help me a little longer? Till I can go off on my own?”

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t see what else I could do.”

“Great. Thank you. I’ll move out to the couch and you can have the bed…” Sandy stopped short when she realized that the bedsheets were still soaked in blood. “Sorry, I’ll um… get these changed.”

“Oh no, you should have the bed. You’re hurt. And I’ll get someone to come deal with the bed.” She argued as she walked out of the room, leaving no room for discussion.

* * *

 

When Cate came back to the room with new key cards in her hand, Sandy had finished the food and wine that Cate brought for her earlier. Cate helped Sandy up from the bed, and moved to their new room. Sandy settled on the bed once more, hissing as she pulled her shirt and pants off. Cate had offered her some loose t-shirt and sweatpants. The blonde had left the room before Sandy started to change.

It was an odd moment of silence for Sandy. She felt uneasy being in the room all the sudden. She called Cate’s name, asking her to come in. Cate came in to see if she needed anything, only to find a half naked woman, staring back at her.

Cate didn’t move for a solid minute, stunned by the beautiful curves that the woman had. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen another woman naked. She shot a sex scene with Rooney for God sake. But something about Sandy, and her features, drew Cate closer to her.

“You… need anything?” Cate whispered, hearing how rasp her voice was.

“Can’t you just… be here… and keep me company?” Sandy teased.

Cate swallowed hard before opening her mouth again, but no words could form.

“Kidding. Help me get dressed.” Cate’s face flushed when she realized what was happening. She still walked over closer to help Sandy. And when everything was set, they said their good nights before Cate left the room.

Cate of course had a hard time falling asleep. There was a strange woman in her hotel room, and she had no idea what to do about it. At least she didn’t have to be on set tomorrow.

* * *

It was four days later when things changed again.

During the day, Cate was on set, filming. And usually she would get back to the hotel late at night, when Sandy had showered and was in bed. Cate didn’t know what Sandy did during the day, just assumed that she was in the hotel room, resting.

But that afternoon, Cate got off early because of a prop incident on set. She went back to the hotel, thinking about taking Sandy out for dinner. It was a nice gesture, but also a test to see if the brunette could leave already. Cate hadn’t seen the wound or how Sandy was doing in the past days since she was too tired to even think when she got back every day. And she wasn’t trying to be mean and kick her out, it was just that sleeping on the couch really wasn’t all that comfortable.

Cate got back to the hotel, hoping to find Sandy, so that they could talk.

What she didn’t know was that what she was about to see in the room would flip her world upside down.

Cate walked down the hall to her room. Took out her key card and swiped it on the door. And as the door swung open, Cate paced into the room, her eyes fixed on her purse while she put the key card away. When she looked back up, scanning the room for Sandy, her hands lost grip of her purse. Objects fell out onto the floor, and the clattering sounds seemed to be echoing in her ears.

Sandy looked very different in front of her eyes. Cate wasn’t even sure if that was Sandy that she was seeing. The woman’s eyes glowed in bright red, the color of blood, instead of the usual brown. The brunette’s hair didn’t change color, but they grew longer, down past her hips. She was practically naked, only dressed in bras and panties. It wasn’t the first time Cate had seen the woman like this. She had learned that the woman preferred to sleep in said outfit, said it was less “restricting”. What shocked her was the thin, black tail that was extending from Sandy’s tail bone.

“Oh, you’re back early.” The woman didn’t seem to be bothered at all. “I didn’t expect you to be back so soon so I changed back to my normal form.”

“W-what are you?!” Was all Cate could say.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a demon.”

“Demons are real? No, that’s not the point. What is a demon doing in this world?”

“I told you, a guy has been trying to get rid of me. He trapped me and almost killed me. I escaped to the human realm and sealed the way so he couldn’t follow me. How do you think I healed so fast.”

“Wait, if you sealed the way, how are you getting back?”

“Really? That’s your fucking question? I can’t understand what goes on in your little human brain.”

“What else should I ask? It’s not like I can ask how you’re real and things like that.”

“Fine. I can reopen the way once I gain enough strength again. It shouldn’t take more than a month.”

“Where are you going to stay for the month?” Cate said before she thought it through, again. It seemed like she had no control over her words in front of this woman, no, demon.

“You don’t enjoy my company?” Sandy teased.

“I… I mean… I…” Cate couldn’t put her thoughts into words, didn’t know what to say, “It’s just…”

The demon chuckled and cut the woman off, “I’m joking. I’ll be off once I get a little better.” She stretched, “One more day should do. That okay with you?”

Cate took a moment to process what she just heard. If she was being honest, she was conflicted. She would feel guilty for letting a recovering woman go out on her own, but she also didn’t know what to do if she asked the woman to stay.

“Don’t worry,” Cate’s thought was cut off again, “I’ll be healed enough to live on my own in the human realm. There really isn’t much threat for me here even when I was at my worst a few days ago.” Cate didn’t respond immediately. She seemed to be either shocked or offended by that comment, but Sandy continued nonetheless, “Why do you think I wasn’t worried when you came near me that day?”

“That’s rude!” The blonde shouted, knowing it was probably true. “But you’re right. You’ll probably do just fine out there.” The bitterness lingered in her throat. _Maybe I should say something,_ she thought, _It doesn’t hurt to have her here, right?_

“Anyway-” Sandy started, but this time, Cate cut her off,

“Stay,” The demon gave her a confused look, “I mean, stay for another month till you’re healed. If you want.”

“Really? Because you didn’t seem to like that idea a whole lot earlier.”

“Yeah, and not just for my guilty conscious,” She paused when the brunette gave her a look, “in return,” she walked a little closer to Sandy, “I want to learn more about this ‘demon’ thing.”

“First of all, it’s not as simple as ‘this demon thing’. It’s much more complex than that.” The demon also took a step forward with a grin on her face, “Also, why should I listen to your demands when _you_ invited me to stay.” She took a moment to study the human’s expression. A mix of embarrassment and hesitation, her lip between her teeth. “Kidding. I’ll stay if you want me to, but I can’t guarantee how much I can tell you.”

“Yeah, that’s good enough I guess.” Cate settled, “Now that that’s out of the way, I was gonna ask, would you like to go out to dinner tonight? I’m guessing you haven’t been outside of the hotel room much.”

“Sure.” Sandy responded as she moved towards the room, “You have any restaurant in mind?”

“Um… Yeah. There’s this pizza place a few blocks from here. You okay with that?”

Sandy hummed in agreement before closing the door behind her to go change.

The blonde collapsed into the couch, finally able to breath again. The discovery of a demon in her hotel room had exhausted her. Cate still hadn’t fully processed the fact that she had saved a demon. She was drowning in her own thoughts when Sandy came back out and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman jumped in surprise, completely unaware of how much time had past.

“You ready to go?” Sandy asked casually.

“Huh? Oh, right. Um… give me a minute.” Was all Cate could pull together before stumbling into the room.

She touched up her makeup a bit, made sure she looked compased. She wouldn’t want to make a fool out of herself in front of a demon, not anymore at least.

By the time Cate came back out to the living room, Sandy was standing by the door, waiting for her. There was a smirk on her face that Cate didn’t quite understand. She tried to ignore the uneasy feeling inside her as she approached the demon.

“Shall we?”

The brunette offered her hand to Cate, but the woman ignored her and went out the door first. Sandy scoffed and followed Cate down the corridor.

Neither of them said anything while they were on their way to the pizza place, but the silence between them was somewhat tolerable. It was uncomfortable to walk in silence, as the busy streets passed by them. By the time they reached the restaurant, they were standing a little close to each other than they were when they started.

When they sat down across each other, the silence became more awkward. The human had been thinking about the events of this afternoon as they walked to the restaurant. She had been trying to make sense of what had happened, between the demon part and her new roommate. She tried to tell herself that she was just doing something nice and it has nothing to do with how attractive this demon looked. It wasn’t that Cate had anything against being with women, she had her fair share of experiments. However, aside from the fact that Sandy was a demon, which would complicate things quite a bit, the two hadn’t even known each other for a week. Everything was happening too fast and too much had to be processed.

“Thanks for letting me hang around.” Sandy’s voice interrupted Cate’s thoughts. “It’s a really nice thing of you to do for someone who you barely know,” The demon reached across the table to hold Cate’s hand, “and I really do appreciate.”

The blonde was flustered, she didn’t really know why she did all that actually. It was partly an instinct thing to help someone who was hurt, but she also knew that it was partly due to how attractive the brunette was, and she was largely driven by her curiosity. “Oh, it’s… not much.” She paused to lock eyes with Sandy, “It just felt like the right thing to do.”

“You do realize that ‘the right thing’ isn’t really a thing for demons, right?” The flash of helplessness in those brown eyes pained Cate, “It’s usually every demon for themselves. Never trust a soul.”

“I’m so sorry, that sounds terrible.” Cate responded immediately, “It must be quite difficult to live like that.”

“Well, you get used to it. And you eventually become part of it.”

“I would hate to live like that,” The human looked deeply into the brown eyes sincerely, “and you don’t seem like the type who would enjoy that either. You seem… nice.”

Sandy scoffed and shook her head, “Right. You wouldn’t want to see how I really am.”

“I don’t know. I can see it in you. You’re not what you say you are, in that way.”

“Sure, whatever you say. It’s not like you’ll ever see me like that anyway.” She broke their eye contact hesitantly and muttered, “You’ll probably end up in heaven anyway.”

Cate didn’t know what to say to that, so she just looked down and buried herself in the food in front of her. It wasn’t long before they both finished their food and was about to head back to the hotel.

“Would you mind if we go get a drink first?” Sandy proposed out of the blue.

“Uh… Sure. I could use a drink or two.”

“I’m gonna pretend that it’s not because of all that has happened this afternoon.” The brunette tried to lighten the mood, but wasn’t very successful.

“I’m sure you understand how hard it is to take all those information in. But no, I’m just a bit stressed about work, that’s all.”

“Right. Um… Do you know any bar that open around here?” A weak attempt at changing the subject, but Cate went with it.

“There’s a bar at the hotel. They’re not bad.” She suggested.

“That ought to do.”

* * *

After a few drinks, Cate’s mind was beginning to blur. She wasn’t usually this lightweight, but there was just a little too much on her mind that evening. Sandy seemed to have sensed the human’s state and said, “Let’s get out of here, shall we? It’s getting late.”

“Mm, sure.” Cate mumbled.

The demon helped the woman up and back to their hotel room. As they entered the room, a flash of guilt flickered in her eyes.

“So hot…” The woman blurred out as she started to unbutton her dress shirt. “Did I ever tell you, how hot I think you are?”

The demon said nothing. She knew exactly what was happening. Cate, on the other hand, just thought that she was drunk. She began to pull Sandy into the room and pushed her onto the bed. “I feel like… this is so wrong… and so bad… I mean, sleeping with… a demon? Ha, there’s nothing… right about it…” Words stumbled out of the blonde’s mouth as she undressed herself, “But you’re… so attractive… Those curves… muscles… everything… I can’t help myself…” Her hands were all over Sandy’s body at this point. Her lips laid gentle kisses on her neck.

The woman began to peel back the demon’s dress, revealing her perfect body in those lacy bras and panties. “I’m so wet… thinking about you… I must be dreaming… This can’t possibly… be real… I can’t… let it be real…” Cate continued to whisper as her lips now moved down Sandy’s body. Her legs now straddled Sandy’s right thigh, her hot mess grinded against the demon’s burning flesh.

Cate leaned back in to kiss Sandy as she guided the demon’s hand down to her cunt, “You feel how wet I am. It’s all because of you, darling. You make me feel so many things.” The brunette finally took charge of the situation and flipped on top of the woman. Cate let of a moan in satisfaction. “Fuck me.” She whispered.

Sandy buried her face in Cate’s neck and shoulder, leaving love bites all over. Each time her teeth sinked in to the human’s skin, Cate moaned and hissed and whimpered. The demon’s right hand was now rubbing gentle circles around the woman’s clit and stroking along her slick folds. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette’s back, leaving scratch marks out of the frustration that was building inside her. She bucked her hips against the hand that was barely doing enough, wanting more attention around her clit, needing to feel something in her dripping pussy. She whimpered and whispered pleas, begging for more stimulation.

“Shhh. Be a good girl. You’ll get what you deserve soon.” The demon finally breathed next to Cate’s ear. The woman couldn’t even form any words to reflect what she needed. All she could do was hold the demon close and whimper in frustration.

When two fingers finally slid inside her, she moaned in pleasure. The blonde bucked her hips even harder this time, begging for more. However, the demon took her fingers out after only a few quick thrusts. Tears had begun to build in the woman’s eyes out of frustration. She wanted nothing more than a wonderful orgasm in this world in that moment, but she was not allowed it.

“It’s okay.” Sandy hushed, pulling her fingers up to the woman’s lips. “Lick them clean, would you?” It was more of a command than a question, which Cate followed obediently after a split second of hesitation. As Cate licked her own juice off the demon’s fingers, the demon’s lips began making their way down her body, lingering around the woman’s hard nipples. Gentle bites. Long, stroking licks. Sandy’s mouth was working wonders on the woman’s tits. When her fingers were licked clean, Sandy continued moving down and eventually to the woman’s dripping hot cunt.

Her fingers pushed the wet folds open again, the first stroke of her tongue against the pussy lips sent shivers down Cate’s spine, drawing out a loud moan from her throat. Cate reached down to lace her fingers in the beautifully messy brown hair, holding the demon close to her needy pussy. It didn’t take long with the flicks of tongue on her clit, gentle stroking against her folds, and sucking on her wetness before the woman was about to cum.

“Oh lord… I’m s-so… close!” Cate finally managed some words and yelped. But it was that exact moment when everything slowed down. The woman finally realized that the demon was teasing her. She begged, “Oh please, please Sandy. Lord, please let me cum. I need it so bad. Oh lord.” It seemed like the demon finally had enough because she flicked her tongue rapidly against Cate’s clit. And within seconds, she was right back on the edge again. “Oh lord, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!!”

“Then cum for me, dear.” Sandy said in her raspy voice before flicking her tongue on Cate’s clit one last time. The woman squirmed and yelped and moaned in pleasure. Her hips bucked and her legs jerked. Juices were squirting out of her pussy and dripped all over the demon’s face, which the demon didn’t seem to mind at all. And instead of letting her ride out the overwhelming orgasm, the demon slipped her fingers back inside Cate and began thrusting rapidly. Cate continued to moan and squirm while her hips continued to buck against Sandy’s hand. Soon, a second orgasm followed the first, and was even more overwhelming. Cate couldn’t register anything that was going on, what she was seeing, what she was hearing, what Sandy was whispering, or what sound had came out of her. All she could feel was the tingling sensation that was intensified all over her body. Then, everything snapped. The woman collapsed into the bed and her consciousness drifted away. The last thing she remembered was the apologetic look on Sandy’s face, and her failed attempt at reaching out to tell her that everything will be fine.

* * *

“Ugh!” Cate groaned as she woke up to a pounding headache. Much of what happened the night before had escaped her memory. She couldn’t quite remember how she got back to the room, or why she was naked in bed. _Wait where are my clothes?_ was one of her first thoughts as she regained consciousness. She flipped over to the side of the bed and found a glass of water on the nightstand. Underneath the glass was a note. She drank half the glass before picking up the note.

_I’m sorry_

That was all that was on the note. It wasn’t much, but fragments of memories began to flood back into Cate’t mind. The drinking at the bar, being drunk, the insane affection, the touches, the teasing, the sex, the overwhelming orgasms. Everything fell back into place in her brain. She quickly surveyed the room, maybe for evidence of what had happened or maybe for justification that it was all just a dream. Nonetheless, there was nothing in the room. The sheets had been changed, there was no messy clothes on the floor, and most importantly, there was no sign of Sandy. If that was all there was, Cate could’ve made herself believe that nothing really happened, but the love bites on her neck and down to her breasts told her that it was all too real.

She scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom to grab a robe to cover herself before she went to look around the hotel room, hoping to find Sandy, who would give her some answers. Unfortunately, there was no Sandy in the room. In fact, there was nothing left of her. It was as if the demon never existed.

Cate slumped back into the bed, unsure of what to make of all these. She clenched her fists into the bedsheets hoping that would relieve some of her frustration, but it did nothing. She finally resigned into the bathroom, took a hot bath, and decided to just try to forget about all that had happened.


End file.
